The present invention relates generally to lockable security devices and, in particular, to a universal lockable computer power switch lockout apparatus for restrained affixation upon the exterior surface of the cabinetry of an office computer, at a location adjacent to the computer power switch.
In recent years there has been marked increase in the number of small, mini and self-contained computer products. With the growing computer literacy, there has also been an increase in the number of individuals seeking to make authorized and unauthorized use of the computer in business or educational environments. It is becoming increasingly more common for a computer to be installed in areas where a large number of people have access to, and make use of, the computer at different times. An unmonitored or uncontrolled computer installation can create difficult security problems. Controlling unauthorized use and securing portions of the computer hardware from potential theft are thus of increasing concern.
As a result of the need to provide access to such computers and at the same time insure against unauthorized use, and/or theft of componentry, various security strategies have been developed. Some of the prior art devices consisted merely of lockable cabinets enclosing the entire computer. Other prior art devices have employed security cabinets which also functioned as work stations. This type of security arrangement can often prove expensive and cumbersome often making inefficient use of available office space.
Other devices have addressed limited access to a computer's power switch. One such particular prior art device employs the use of a cast aluminum structure which encloses the computer power switch. Access to the switch is gained through opening a hinged locking door on the enclosure. Such a device is installed by clamping the enclosure to a side flange of the computer cabinet itself and by securing the hinged door-cavity apparatus with screws to the side of the cabinet to further clamp the device to the computer cabinetry.
Unfortunately however, this type of prior art security device has some potential faults which may make the device inappropriate for many computer installations. The screw fastener attachment means can potentially mar the finish of the computer cabinet resulting in an unsightly appearance should use of the device be discontinued. In some installations, access to the computer's power switch itself may be difficult or awkward as a result of the restricted access area necessitated by the structural "cavity" design of the device itself. Furthermore, this prior art device attaches to the computer cabinetry by clamping to the rear of the computer cabinetry side panel relying upon a recessed back plate. As such, this prior art device can be utilized only upon computers having their power switch located at the rear of the computer cabinetry and only upon computers having recessed back plates. This prior art device is constructed to purposefully interfere with the back plate of the computer to make it difficult to remove the plate and gain access to the circuit boards therewithin. Unfortunately, this prior art device must be completely removed from the computer each and every time authorized access is required to the rear computer circuit boards or modules for repair or maintenance. Additionally, the hinged door arrangement can potentially be pried open upwardly thereby providing unauthorized access to the computer's power switch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a universal computer power switch lockout apparatus for restrained affixation upon the exterior surface of the cabinetry of a majority of computers, at a location adjacent to a switch's assembly field, without penetrating the cabinetry upon installation, to preclude access, as desired, to said computer's power switch to, in turn, prevent unauthorized operation of the computer.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a lockout apparatus which is formed by the telescopic assembly of a mounting bracket affixed to the computer cabinetry surface, and a switch enclosure, which is completely removable, thereby providing complete unobstructed access to the computer's power switch for easy manipulation of it to either its on or off position.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a computer power switch lockout apparatus which is universally adaptable for installation upon a number of different computer products which have their power switches positioned in various locations about the computer cabinetry.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a computer power switch lockout apparatus which is installed upon the computer cabinetry without penetrating the surface of said cabinetry thereby removing the risk of contacting the circuit boards therewithin. In so doing, it is an object of the invention to utilize a positive locking double sided adhesive material to secure the mounting bracket to the computer cabinetry.
Yet another object of the invention to provide such a computer power switch lockout apparatus which is easily installable upon the computer cabinetry. As part of this object, the mounting bracket and adhesive materials are configured so as to correspond to the size and shape of different power switch assemblies of various leading computer products. This configuration provides an indexing guide for prompt and proper installation of the lockout apparatus.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a computer power switch lockout apparatus which has the capability of enclosing the cabinetry screws located on the back plate of the computer and preclude the removal of the back plate itself. In so doing, it is an object of the invention to have the switch enclosure be completely removable from about the switch assembly field as well as the back plate and screws thereby facilitating removal of the screws securing the rear plate of the computer, thus providing access to the circuit boards therewithin, without requiring the complete removal of the entire lockout apparatus.
As a further object, the present invention provides for a substantially secure pry-resistant construction achieved through the use of a telescopic assembly which can be manufactured in a facilitated manner, with a minimum of fabrication which mates a restraining flange with a channel construction as well as one which relies upon additional flange members to inhibit the prying apart of the lockout apparatus.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.